Who are you really?
by DisplayUsername
Summary: Fairy tails Lucy Heartfilia, who is she really?Who knew she was this powerful all along, will Zeref win her heart? [I do not own Fairy Tail, nor am I affiliated with it in anyway] Dont forget to review 3 3
1. Abandonment

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn, is a quote that Natsu should have remembered, though he wouldn't understand what it meant even if he did know that quote, he was just that naive. Fairy tail had no idea who Lucy actually was, they didn't know how powerful she actually was. Team Natsu would soon regret abandoning her...

Chapter 1: abandonment

Lucy sat silently while drinking her milkshake. She needed to pay for her rent soon or she would be evicted, she waited patiently in silence for team natsu to return so she could go on a mission with them. It wasnt long before an hour had already passed and she couldn't wait any longer, she got up and decided to go home and rest. On the way home she over heard a group of boys talking about her.

"isn't that the celestial wizard from fairytail?" one said

"yeah, she's pretty cute!" said the second

"cute? You mean smoking hot, she has the body of a goddess!" said the third.

Lucy smiled as she heard them complimenting her, her ego, if possible, inflated further than it already was. She held her head high and stuck her chest out...

"too bad she's so weak though."

Lucy's ego deflated.

"yeah, it's a shame. If only she was as powerful as Erza, Erzas pretty hot too."

"Yeah, she would be second to the blonde chick."

"I prefer Erza, powerful women are HOT!"

Lucy slouched, she felt weak. But her mother told her to never show her true powers, she hid them from everybody because if they were revealed she would be found out... Lucy's name wasn't actually Lucy Heartfilia, but we'll get to that later...

Lucy called out her little doggy, Plue, Plue understood her, Plue would never judge anybody. She walked home side by side with her snowman dog, when she arrived at the door of her apartment there was an eviction notice pinned to the handle. She ripped the note off and read it.

Eviction notification  
Date: X784-4-10  
Due payment, 1 week.  
70 000 jewel

Lucy scrunched up the paper into a ball and threw it into her bin, she went to her bathroom and started to run the bath tub. She went to her closet to grab a pair of pajamas when she saw team natsu in her bedroom...

"KYAAA~~~" squealed Lucy

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" She screamed as she started to push them out...

"Well, we have something important to say, so we thought we'd come to your house." reasoned natsu

"We're sorry to say this but, we want Lisanna on the team.." Gray said softly

Erza just stood there staring at her feet, it was obvious she didn't want any of this and just didn't want to say no to Lisanna since she had just come back "from the dead."

"Oh, is that it? I was thinking of going training for a while anyways, I was just about to pack up..." Lucy lied, she bit her lip trying to stop herself from tearing up to convince Erza, and Erza alone that she was fine with it. Lucy didn't care about Gray and Natsu anymore, only Erza, she didn't want Erza to see her cry.

Lucy decided then and there that she would leave fairytail and come back as who she really was, she would tell fairytail she had died and force them to live through the pain of losing their Nakama (family) just like she felt just then, when Natsu and Gray finally left she told Erza that she was fine and she shouldn't worry. Erza eventually reluctantly left and Lucy slowly sat down on her bed, she felt like her heart had just been torn out and stabbed. Her breaths became short and she soon felt a stinging sensation in her eyes, the tears fell instantly. She never thought this day would come, the day she felt hatred towards fairytail. She went back to her bathroom only to find the floor flooded, she quickly reached for the tap and the hot water scolded her hands and feet. she didn't feel anything though, her heart and mind had become so numb, it numbed her body too.

She soon finished cleaning her bathroom and just took a quick shower, she cooked herself dinner and fell asleep straight away. She woke up thinking that it was all a nightmare, her mind was in a haze and she couldn't remember anything. She got up and after her morning schedule she went to the guild, the guild glared at her. Lucy was frightened, she had no idea what was going on... She went to Mirajane, the gorgeous white haired bartender and asked her for a milkshake. Mirajane just glared at her and turned around, she had just blatantly ignored her, she didn't even pretend to not hear her.

Lucy was terrified now, why does fairytail hate her? Even the kind, understanding Mirajane? She turned around to find Erza, she ran to Erza and hugged her.

"Erza! What's going on? Why is everyone so cold to me?" cried Lucy.

"Lucy, everyone saw. Everyone saw you try to kill Lisanna." Erza said reluctantly

"me? Kill lisanna? What do you mean, I would never harm, let alone kill another Nakama (family)" Lucy whimpered

"We have it in the lacrima!" Natsu yelled

A giant Lacrima appeared and so did a projection.

There on the screen stood Lisanna, she was crying and calling out for Natsu. A figure with blonde hair, just like mine, appeared infront of her. You couldn't see the blondes face but she was wearing my outfit. How is that possible? That can't be me! I was at home all night yesterday, I tried pleading to everyone that that wasn't me, but no one believed me. The blonde figure called out a spirit, Taurus... The perverted bull looked at the blonde figure for a second then shrugged, he swung his axe at lisanna and she collapsed, the blonde figure recalled the bull and walked away..

Lucy was stunned, that wasn't possible...

"It wasnt me! You have to believe me, I would never hurt lisanna! Why would I?"

"because we replaced you with her..." Gray said bluntly

Lucys stomach heaved, she felt sick, why would no one believe her? She felt dizzy and collapsed, Lucy woke up in the infirmary next to lisanna. Lisanna! Wendy was tending to her and sometimes turned around just to glare at Lucy.

"Wendy?" Lucy whispered

"What?" Wendy said plainly

"You believe me, don't you?" Lucy said

"... I saw you try to kill her, how can I believe you?" Wendy said

"I would never hurt a Nakama (family/friend) you know that!" Lucy cried

"I'm sorry, But I need to care for Lisanna right now" Wendy whimpered...

Wendy was torn, she knew Lucy for longer and loved her, she was like an older sister. But after that video she was so cofused... Lucy began to hold back her tears as she saw her sister she never had, begin to hate her. She got up and walked out, if my Nakama is going to turn their back on me, then so am I. As Lucy walked out of the infirmary the guild began to stare, they felt both pity and hatred for Lucy. Pity that she was now alone and hatred for trying to kill a Nakama out of jealousy, the guilds eyes followed where Lucy went, and that was to the masters office.

-Knock Knock- Lucy knocked on the door of the master

"Come in my child" hummed the mater merrily

Lucy walked into the master office, he was as cheery as a dog in a park, he was obviously oblivious to what had happened in the past two days. Lucy slammed her right hand on his table, master jumped at the strength she had put into that, so much so that the table had cracked.

"Remove it!" Lucy yelled

"Remove what?" questioned master

"The guild mark!" cried Lucy

"w-what ever do you mean my child? Why would you want to leave?"

"Just do it, I always thought Nakama were forever, I thought they always believed in each other. But that's all lies, my fairytail Nakama have turned on me, so I wish to leave."

The master was surprised at what Lucy was suggesting, Lucy, the happy-go-lucky Lucy who was always smiling and cheering. What had happened? He put on a fake smile as he nodded, he hovered his hand over hers and soon the guild mark on her hand began to glow, it soon completely faded. Lucy remembered the promise she made to her self, she wasn't sure if she still wanted to keep it, she didn't know if she wanted to return here. Lucy walked out of the office and brushed passed Natsu and Gray, as she did she paused time (part of the magic she hold secret) and put a scrunched up piece of paper in both of their hands. Master tried his best to prevent his tears, but any parent would cry seeing their child go. All the guild members were his children, he weeped as he saw lucy leave the guild for the very last time.

Natsu saw Lucy leaving the guild and noticed that her right hand was bare as she waved back to everyone for the last time.

"Lucy... Left fairy tail..." natsu whispered

"Maybe she felt guilty for trying to kill Lisanna..." Gray said.

Suddenly a figure with tears streaming down their face appeared walking downstairs, it was Wendy. Lisanna soon followed, why were they coming down stairs? Thought the entire guild...

"Lucy, w-where's Lucy!?" Screamed Wendy.

The guild looked at her wide eyed, they were confused, why did Wendy need Lucy?

"YOU ALL NEED TO SAY SORRY!" Lisanna cried as loud as possible.

The guild was now even more confused as ever.

"Lu-Lucy left, she-" natsu tried to say

"What do you mean she left?!" screamed Lisanna

"Why are you looking for her?" Erza calmly asked

"It wasn't Lucy in the video! It was a celestial spirit, Gemini, a Mage called them out and took the form of Lucy!" cried lisanna

"EHHH?!" The whole guild erupted

Erza now looked flustered and irritated.

"That spirit can use the persons magic type and tried to kill me! It wasn't Lucy!" Lisanna pleaded

Everyone started to feel lightheaded, how could they doubt their own Nakama like that... They all stood up and were about to run out to find Lucy when suddenly the master came out of his office.

"Because of all you brats, excluding lisanna, Lucy has left fairy tail. She wouldve wanted me to say something like "she's gone training" but you should know your mistakes. You have driven your own Nakama out of our guild and it's all because you were too naive too believe her."

Master hadn't scolded Fairy tail since they destroyed an entire town, and that was just Gildarts. Everyone in the guild began to weep, especially those who were blinded by hate: Natsu, Erza and Mirajane... Fairy tail feared that Lucy would do something she wasn't capable of and have herself killed, they tried to go find her but Master told them not to.

"But what if she gets killed!" Yelled Natsu

"She can look after herself!" screamed master

"She's too weak, we need to go find her bef-" Natsu said before being interrupted

"Weak? You don't know Lucy at all do you?" Master grinned

Master mentally praised himself for working it out, Master found out that Lucy was extremely powerful when he was spying on her in the pool (what do you expect from a pervert) he saw her playing around with the water, manipulating it, freezing it, turning it into steam. He knew what she was, he didn't care, he wouldn't tell. Besides, he couldn't tell the magic council he was spying on a girl in a pool... ... Lucy would've been thrown in jail if he told, she was his child, he would never tell.

The master managed to calm down the guild and told them that all fairytail mages ex or current, were capable of protecting them selves.

"Master, what do you mean you don't know Lucy at all do you?" gray and natsu said in unison.

"come into my office you two, the rest of the guild, GO ON A MISSION! Lazy brats!" grinned master

"what is it?" natsu said

"look in your palms" master said cooly

Gray and Natsu didn't even notice the crumpled up pieces of paper in their fists, they carefully opened up the scrunched up pieces of paper making sure they didn't tear it and read:

Dear Natsu/ Gray,

I'm sorry for making you worry about Lisanna, I just want you to know that it wasn't me, you'll probably wonder how this got in your fist, but you'll never know. Please don't come after me, I've gone off to train. I'm not returning, and I want you to know I now consider you enemies.

Lucy Heartfilia

Gray and Natsu wondered what she meant by real magic...

"I hope you understand your mistakes and what you have done..." Master said tearfully as he held his own personal letter Lucy has written for him, Natsu and Gray felt their heart drop when they saw Master cry... this is my fault... They both thought. They walked out with their heads held low and slumped down on a table opposite each other.

"Juvia regrets not trusting Lucy" Juvia said

"Not trusting Nakama is not manly..." Elfman whispered to himself

"Aye!" whimpered Happy


	2. Chrome Angels

Lucy had just finished clearing out her apartment and was about to step onto the train, when she was suddenly met by a Fairy tail Mage.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Hirake no tobirang! Virgo!"  
The pink haired maid appeared and bowed.

"Punishment princess?" she asked

"No! You need to stop saying that!" Lucy cried

"Anyways, I need you to help me store my furniture in the celestial world for a while, just until I can find a new house. Can you do that for me?" Lucy asked

"Of course princess." Virgo said

Virgo and Lucy both picked up furniture and placed it into a teleporter for items (human world to celestial), after a few hours everything was gone, Lucy stared at her empty apartment and sighed. It hadn't been that long since she first got it, she was going to miss this place. She said her farewells to neighboring residents and the landlord/landlady, she packed her traveling bag and was ready to leave. She returned Virgo and put her key back into her leather pouch. Lucy opened the door for the last time and walked down stairs.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

The hooded Mage stood at the door of the train, she knew who it was. Mystogan. Lucy thought that Mystogan was in Edolas, what was he doing back in Earthland?

"So you're the source of the power..." Mystogans eyes widened when he realized it was the frail weak celestial Mage.

"Power? What do you mean?" Lucy stared down at her wrist...

"oops" she thought to herself, she held the black band on her wrist and pulled it further up so it pressed against a metal piercing.

"Huh, the powers gone now... Sorry, my mistake, must've been someone else..." Mystogan laughed awkwardly

The power did in fact come from Lucy, but when Lucy was born her mother had pierced her wrist with a small metal piercing which could lower the amount of power that a Mage could sense when pressed down. Lucy always had her black wristband on and it wasn't just an accessory, it was to hold down the piercing so no one could sense her power. Even from a young age Lucy showed immense amounts of power, that of which could even challenge the likes of Zeref. But Lucy never had the chance to train her powers, she was always told to hide them and only use her keys. Lucys raw ability could already challenge Zeref, if she were to train herself... -shudder- ugh, she would probably be able to defeat anyone...

Lucy laughed at Mystogan and stepped onto the train, as the train doors began to close Lucy lifted the wristband releasing the power and Mystogan turned around realizing that Lucy was playing him for a fool. He now realized it was her.

"It is you" he said in a puzzled tone

at the same time Lucy once again let go of the wristband allowing it to press against the metal piercing, masking the power.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lucy said while trying to contain a laugh

Mystogans eyebrows came together as he tried to figure out how she had suddenly obtained such powers, yet, it seemed quite stable, as if she'd had the power for quite some time now. But by the time he tried asking Lucy about it, the train had already departed. He shrugged it off and didn't think anything of it, he arrived back at fairy tail and was greeted warmly. He noticed that some memebers were quieter than usual and asked what had happened.

"Why are you so quiet Natsu? Aren't you going to challenge me to a fight?" Mystogan asked teasingly

"im not in the mood.." natsu sighed

"Not in the mood? You're always ready to fight... Did something happen while I was gone?" Mystogan asked

"Lucy left... Forever, and it's my fault" Natsu whimpered, he was obviously holding back tears that were trying to force there way out.

"Lucy? I just saw her on the train!" Mystogan cried

"Really?! Where was she going?" Natsu asked eagerly, Natsu was already standing up ready to dash out the door.

"I- I don't know, I didn't ask... Sorry" Mystogan stuttered

"n-no... It's ok..." natsu said as he slowly sat himself back down, he threw his torso on the table and sighed.

"Natsu..." Happy said, obviously missing Lucy as well.

"Though, something strange did happened when I saw her. I was trying to follow a magic force, it felt just like Zerefs, when I happened to see Lucy, I thought it was her and even asked her but she had no idea what I was talking about. If it were her though, when did she obtain such powers. The power felt stable as if she'd had it for a very long time and it kept disappearing too." Mystogan explained

"When she stepped back on the train she turned to stare at me and I felt the power again but she denied it and it disappeared again. I could hear her laughing as the train left..." Mystogan continued.

Master makarov was grinning when he listened to the story that Mystogan was telling the guild, he metally praised himself once more and went down to listen to Mystogan.

"MASTER!" Mystogan shouted with a smile on his face

"It's been a while hasn't it, prince." master grinned

" I prefer Mystogan..." he sighed

Wendy was walking down the stairs when she saw him. She dropped the box she was holding and ran to him and hugged him. Her blue pig tails draped over his shoulders as she stood on her toes to reach his height.

"JELLAL!" she cried

"Wendy !" He felt a lump beginning to form in his own throat.

"Wendy, I missed you so much..." he whispered

"I waited for you for so long at Caitshelter Jellal..." Wendy began to tear up as she remembered everything he had done for her... He saved her.

"I know..."

"but I thought you were in Edolas, ruling as the prince.." Wendy said with tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

-sniffle-

"they don't know I left, im only here for a while. I just wanted to see you all again, too bad my Earthland version of my self made me have to wear all of this... -sigh- ... It's good too see you all again, it's kind of too bad that I can't see Lucy with you all."

Everyone hung their heads low, lisanna tried cheering everyone up saying that anyone could've made the mistake but nothing worked. Mystogan chuckled as the flustered Lisanna tried to cheer everyone up, he sat down beside Wendy and ordered for a beer. Wendy shot him a disapproving glare he changed his order straight away attempting to avoid her gaze. Mirajane laughed at this sight, the sight of on of fairytails strongest feeling patronized by such a small, innocent child.

Now its time to see how Lucys handling herself.

Lucy was sitting on the train, she didn't actually know where she was going, she just didn't want to be in magnolia. It was too painful. She got off at the last stop, the town was called Cargozia. The town didn't have a guild, Lucy was kind of hoping to join a guild... She sighed and walked around dragging her luggage with her. She stopped at a restaurant to have dinner, she sat down and saw many stares from various people. One of them got up and walked up to her, Lucy's heart started beating faster, the man looked very threatening. Much more threatening than Erza, he was massive, his giant body build look like that of a gorilla.

-SLAP-

Lucy was now lying on the ground with her back leaning against the wall. Her right cheek red, she slowly moved her right hand up to it to feel the tender area...

The man had just slapped her...

"Why would you do that?!" Lucy cried, her face started to feel very warm.

"YOU MAGES AREN'T ALLOWED IN THIS TOWN!" screamed the man, all the other customers yelled and egged him on.

"w-why? I haven't done anything to you..." Lucy reasoned

"mages are evil, magic is evil! This town is dedicated to living with out this sorcery." the man explained

"I'm sincerely sorry, I apologize for what ever a previous Mage has done to make you think this way... I'll be on my way then I guess..." Lucy said

Lucy got up and brushed herself off, the man soon felt guilt ridden, this Mage was obviously innocent and wasn't evil... But he just watched as she left and took the train to the previous towns... Lucy was so tired, she fell asleep on the train. She soon she woke to a booming voice above her head. It was the loud speakers:

PLEASE REMAIN CALM  
THE TRAIN HAS STOPPED  
DUE TO A DARKGUILD ASKING  
FOR OUR FULL CO-OPERATION  
WE ARE TO OBEY ALL THEIR  
ORDERS, DO NOT WORRY  
PLEASE REMAIN CALM

Lucy's ears perked as she heard this message, she took this as a chance to practice her old skills, she was probably a little rusty though. She stood up from her seat and smashed open a window giving her a way to get out, many on lookers jaws were wide open as they saw her jump out of the windows.

"Is she mad?!" Yelled one of the onlookers

"Don't worry, I'll save you all!" yelled back Lucy

All the passengers were doubtful that such a frail looking young girl would be able to take on such a guild. This guild was said to be much stronger than an average dark guild. Lucy swung her arm up to the roof of the train and peeked her head up to see who was there, she removed her wristband and put it in her leather pouch with her keys. The dark guild master almost fell from the sudden amount of magic he felt, he walked towards where it was coming from but saw nothing. Too bad he didn't bother to look down... He turned around and let his guard down, Lucy jumped at the chance and attack him from behind.

"Fire Dragons Claw!" She yelled

Her fist had suddenly become engulfed with flames and she stabbed the mans back, the mans back arched as he spat blood. She didn't give him another second to counter strike.

"Lighting dragons strike!" she cried

Her fist was now surrounded with bright yellow light and miniature lightning bolts zapped out from it, Lucy punched him right where she previously stabbed him, inducing a much more effective and painful attack. He winced as the volts jolted in his wound, he turned around and tried to attack Lucy with his Fire magic.

"Hirake no tobirang! Libra!" Called Lucy

A woman holding scales appeared, "Shift Gravity" Lucy commanded, they woman held her scales and twirled them around causing the gravity for the man to shift and topple over. The mans breathing had become very rapid and Lucy took the opportunity to use that to her advantage.

"Poison dragons smoke!"

A purple mist slowly formed and seeped into everyone of the mans gasps, he collapsed as the poison began to inflate his lungs, he couldn't take anymore. Lucys magic was rusty at all, if anything it was as good as brand new. It was like riding a bike, once you learn, you never forget. Everyone cheered as the guild fled from Lucy, the dark guild knew who she was, who she really was. Their master was arrested and everyone was safe, Lucy was soon surrounded by the passengers who were thanking her and shaking her hand. One of them took advantage of the moment and groped her cheeks, she didn't care, it reminded her of master... She stepped off the train at the town Jaxio, this town was famous for it being resident to all mages. It's guild wasnt very powerful but it was pretty well known, Chrome Angels, their emblem was a chrome outlined angel. The angel came in any colour but was outlined with a clear shiny chrome line, the angel was curled up with its arms around its knee, and its second leg was stretched out. Its delicate, small face leaning against her knee while one of the wings we're half open and the other completely stretched out.

Lucy decided she would join there for work and leave once she was strong enough to go back to fairytail. But first lucy needed to rest, she went and found the cheapest hotel she could pay for and spent the night. She woke up early in the morning to go and join her new guild, Chrome Angels. She entered the guild and was met by the eyes of all the members who weren't on a mission (which was practically all of them, it was way too hot for work), they stared as Lucy walked up to the bartender and asked where their master was.

"Umm excuse me, where is your master?" Lucy asked

"He's upstairs" The blue haired Mage said as she raised her eyebrow in curiosity, she wondered what business she had with him.

"ok, thanks!" Lucy said cheerfully

Lucy walked up stairs and grabbed the large silver handle bar, the knocker was a small angel with it's hand stretched out welcoming anyone who was to enter. A deep voiced was heard very clearly from the inside.

"Come in~!" The voice boomed

Lucy walked in and slowly walked towards the desk where a tall thin man sat, his black hair swayed in front of his purple eyes. The sun flickered through the curtains that swayed with the wind. The guild master looked about the same age as Lucy, give or take a few years.

"Hello, my name is Raven, Raven Yoriku. I'm the guildmaster of Chrome Angels." he said

"My name is Lu- I mean, my name is Luvyx, Luvyx Harushi. I came here wishing to join this guild."

"I see, it seems that there has been a misunderstanding. I do not plan on leading you on, but after knowing you name I must sadly reject your offer of joining. I think you should turn yourself in before you're caught, your kind was banned from this world, please leave." Raven said grimly

"yo-you know who I am?" Luvyx said stunned.

"I doubt that there isn't anyone here who doesn't. You're fame has grown since your mother had sadly passed. News of the extinction of your race spread like wildfire, though many knew she had brought an off spring into this world, that information was cast off as myth." he explain

"I see, I guess I have no choice then..." Luvyx trailed off.

Luvyx was again to re-live the past ten minutes, she grabbed the angels hand on the door and knock for the second time.

"Come in~!" called Raven

"I would like to join." Luvyx said plainly

"My name is Raven, Raven Yoriku, I am the guild master and I would first like to know your name." Said Chrome Angels master.

"My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." Luvyx had to use her Alias to be able to join the guild.

"I see, you're the celestial wizard from fairy tail, why would you leave?" Raven asked

"Personal reasons, so can I join or what?" Luvyx asked

"Hai, Hai! No need to be so rushed." Raven said calmly

"Ok, can I get my stamp then?" Lucy asked.

(we'll use 'Lucy' for know so you readers don't get confused)

"First you'll have to take a test, to test your power. We'll measure your strength using the same machine they use in the Grand Magical Games, to pass you need at least a 200" he explained

"yeah ok, can we hurry this up.." Lucy was getting impatient

"follow me" Raven said as he walked out of the office. Raven walked passed the blue haired bartender and made a gesture for her to go fetch something, she walked off and came back with a golden globe, it was about as tall as a bear on its hind legs. Lucy was standing outside while the rest of the guild gathered to see the results.

"Ok, all you have to do it hit the machine with your magic. Then we can measure your power" Said the guild master.

"Ok." Lucy replied

Lucy positioned herself casually infront of the golden orb, Lucy grabbed her leather pouch and pulled out three keys. Taurus, scorpio and loke she called them all simultaneously, not many celestial wizards would even have enough power to call out 2 at the same time. They were all surprise at the amount of power she was able to use.

"Scorpio! Sand buster! Taurus Use scorpions sand! Loke, Attack the opposite side."

The humanXscorpion spirit raised his arms and created a giant sand storm, the power and sand was then absorbed by Taurus golden axe and was fired at the golden orb. Leo then jumped and shouted "Regulus Light!" his body was consumed with light and he shot it all towards the orb. The attacks left dust and sand everywhere, the guild members were trying to see past it all but when it all disappeared there was nothing left but rubble and bits of gold pieces scattered across the ground. The orb was broken...!

"EHHH?!" Shouted the guild

"My, my, your power may have even surpassed my own Lucy Heartfilia. There is no way I'm declining your offer to join Chrome Angels, welcome aboard but under one condition. I would like you to go on a mission soon to pay for that Magic Scanner, it was really expensive." Raven said, his voice hadn't even the slightest hint of surprise or astonishment. He seemed pretty calm about the results. But when he said the one condition his voice cracked as if he was annoyed at me.

Lucy called back all her spirits and went inside to get her stamp.

"completely chrome of my left thigh please." Lucy asked

The blue haired mage got out a small container that held a stamp inside it, she picked up the stamp with her small pale hand and pressed it gently on Lucy's upper left thigh. The bluenette put the stamp back inside and welcomed Lucy to the guild, Lucy didnt want to get too attached to the guild though. She didn't want to be hurt like she did the first time.


	3. Grand Magical Games

Lucy sat at the counter sipping on her Virgin Pinacolada when she was suddenly surrounded by the entire guild of Chrome Angels.

"You're so powerful Lucy!"  
"You could be an X-class mage already!"  
"Lucy, come join our team!"  
"Lu-chan! Lets hang out!"

They all surrounded her and bombarded her with questions, she never got this much attention at Fairy Tail, maybe she should just stay here... Lucy pondered this idea for a while and decided that she wasn't going to be cruel and hurt her old Nakama, like they did to her, she decided to just beat them and prove that she was stronger than them. Lucy planned to make Chrome Angels the most powerful guild and become the most powerful Mage in Chrome Angels. Lucy remembered when she first entered the Grand Magical Games with fairy tail, she lost to that red headed woman. What was her name again... Oh yeah! Flare Corona! Lucy was so close to defeating her, if only raven tail hadn't cheated for her. Even though fairy tail won, Lucy was sure that everyone thought that she was weak. She would surely surprise them this year. This year, she didnt have to hold back.

Lucy realized she still didn't have anywhere to stay the night and lay her torso flat on a table, the guild members eventually calmed down and went back to their own personal conversations (about Lucy of course.) Suddenly a short purple hair girl walked up to Lucy, Lucy didn't notice her because she was only tall enough to reach her chest. The purple haired girl tugged on Lucys skirt causing it to fall down.

"KYAAA~" squealed Lucy

Many male guild members suddenly had blood streaming down their noises and steam rising from their heads...

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" shouted the short purple haired Mage.

Lucy looked down, and to her surprise she saw an adorable little girl doing a 90 degree bow. Suddenly she realized that she had yet to pull up her skirt and her face turned the darkest shade of red. Lucy quickly bent down and pulled up her skirt, she yelled at the the men who still had their mouths wide open. Lucy turned back around to look at the young purple haired mage.

"IM SO SORRY!" The girl shouted once more.

"heh, it's ok." Lucy said rubbing her neck while trying to maintain we smile.

"I didn't mean to pull your skirt off-"

When that was said many men once again started to bleed from their nostrils... But were stopped when Lucy turned and glared at them.

"I just wanted to talk to you." the purple haired girl whimpered

"it's okay, it's okay. What did you want to ask? My names Lucy by the way, Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said sweetly

"Oh, my names Coral! Coral dove! I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a mission with me... I mean- y-you don't have to if you don't want to I just thought m-maybe..." Coral looked very flustered now, her face was turning scarlet and she was staring at her feet.

Coral suddenly felt a warm hand ruffling up her hair, she looked up and saw Lucy smiling warmly down at her.

"Of course Coral, what do you have in mind?" Lucy smiled

"I wanted to go on an S-class quest for the first time." Coral said happily.

"S-class!? You're an S-class Mage?!" Lucy shouted extremely surprised

"N-no... I'm not strong enough, but you are, so I wanted to go on an S-class quest!" Coral explained

"w-what do you mean? I'm not an S-class Mage..." Lucy said in a confused tone.

"Yeah you are... Oh yeah~~ no ones explained it to you. Anyone who can get above a 900 on the magic power measuring device is instantly promoted to an S-class Mage. And we also have X-class mages, they're about twice as powerful as an S-class Mage. They are determined through a series of test, kind of like fairy tails tenrou island test. Only much more destructive and dangerous. We only have 3 S-class mages, Neje (ne-ji) Kurunai, Ikuto Yami and you. You are the 3rd S-class wizard. We also only have 2 X-class mage, Zeref and Kuruto, no one knows their last names. You could probably be an X-class wizard if you wanted to... I mean, the power measuring orb is meant to go up to 2000, but you broke it so, ideally you are more than twice as strong as an S-class Mage." Coral explained

"Wait, I'm ALREADY an S-class wizard?! But S-class wizards are the highest aren't they?" Lucy exclaimed, she suddenly realized Coral had said "Zeref" but thought it was not the same one she was thinking because he was gone after the tenrou incident.

"Well, by common guild standards yes, many guilds such as Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus and many more use that standard but our guild had mages much more powerful than the standard. So our master decided to make a higher grade, thus X-rank was formed." Coral said calmly

"Ehh?! Wait, I thought Chrome Angels wasn't a very strong guild..." Lucy said in the nicest way possible

"heh, yeah... We never compete in the Grand Magical Games so no one really knows us or our strengths. We prefer to work locally." Coral said awkwardly

"Well this year we're participating!" Lucy proclaimed

"Our master probably will disagree with that idea Lu-chan..." coral said

"We'll see about that!" Lucy said as she walked up the stairs to the guild masters office.

"Hello Raven! I would like to ask a favor of you."

"yes?" Replied the guild master as he softly brushed his fringe away from his eyes.

"I want Chrome Angels to join in the Grand Magical games this year!" Lucy asked

"Of course, after seeing you I knew we finally had a chance of beating Fairy Tail." raven said

"Wait... Why do you want to beat fairy tail?" Lucy asked

"well, Mavis was my grandpas wife, they built opposing guild and once had. Rivalry, I didn't want to lose to fairy tail, so I just haven't tried." Raven explained

"Wow... But your X-mages are way stronger than Fairy Tails S-class mages." Lucy said

"really? I would have thought that they had a higher rank like us.."

"no, you're the only guild I know that does this..." Lucy said astonished

"Well I'll announce to the guild the good news" Raven said cheerfully

Master opened the door and felt a small amount of weight on it. He pushed harder and saw a small purple haired girl sitting on the floor in front of him... Why was Coral on the floor...

"Coral?" raven began

"I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING!" Coral shouted before sprinting back down stairs.

"ahem. Okay... WELL WE HAVE DECIDED TO JOIN IN THE GMG THIS YEAR!" Raven proclaimed

Many loud cheers and clinking of cups were heard from the guild members. Coral had a giant smile on her face that made Lucys heart melt.

"The competitors are: All S and X class mages are to participate."

The cheers had grown louder as the guild felt a sure fire victory coming their way, Lucy did to as she knew she didn't have to hold back anymore. The Grand Magical Games was only a few months away and Lucy decided to go training, after going on that S-class mission of course. Lucy strolled towards Coral and asked her if she wanted to train with her, without hesitation she said yes. Lucy walked up stairs and grabbed the most expensive S-class mission and brought it to the blue haired bartender.

"This one!" Lucy said without even checking want the mission was

"Umm, are you sure? You haven't even checked it.." asked the blue haired bartender

"Yes! And also, what's your name, you never told me." Lucy asked

"Ok, if you're sure. My name is Ciru, Ciru Mei (Chi-ru, Me-I)" she replied while taking stamping the mission.

"Thanks Ci-chan!" Lucy exclaimed

Lucy ran to Coral and handed over the mission sheet still having not read it.

"Are you sure we can do this Lu-chan?" Coral asked with a hint of doubt in her voice.

Coral handed it back to Lucy for her to read it.

S-class mission  
Please help our town, slay the Sinibukaga's  
Reward: 8 000 000 jewel + a golden zodiac key  
Estimated time: 1-5 years

"ehh, 1-5 years... Just how many are there.." Lucy signed

"Maybe we should do another, we need to train for the GMG too." coral said

"We'll use this mission as training!" Lucy said

"ehh, I don't think we have that kind of time..." Coral tried to reason

"well get it done before the GMG, trust me" Lucy said

Coral doubted it, a X-class Mage would probably take at least half a year as well. But if Lucy said so... She would trust her. They packed their stuff and decided to leave first thing in the morning. Lucy was living at the guilds town houses, she rented a house for 100,000 jewel a month and was enjoying it. She packed her stuff and soon fell asleep. She woke up and went to the train station to meet with Coral. Lucy saw a short purple haired mage and ran up to her, the girl turned around stiffly and Lucy saw that it was coral, coral yawned and hopped onto the train and was follows by Lucy.

"Ah! Lu-chan? It says that the reward is giving 1 golden zodiac, which one don't you have?" Coral asked with curiosity.

"well I don't have Pisces, I'm guessing its that one." Lucy replied.

"but if he have Pisces and you have the other 11 keys then does that mean that no one else has zodiac keys?" Coral asked

"hmm, I guess so." Lucy said cooly

"Wow, so do you only do Celestial magic." asked coral.

"No actually, I actually do all kinds of magic." Lucy said proudly

"Really? I do ice magic, I was trained by my mum but she died when I was young, my cousin also trained with me, his name was Gray. He's dead though..." coral said sadly

"Gray? Gray fullbuster?" Lucy exclaimed

"How do you know his name?" Coral said excitedly

"He's alive! He's a fairytail mage" Lucy cried

"Really? Well, he's my enemy now..." Coral sighed

Lucy laughed as they continued to chat and learn more and more about each other. Soon they arrived at their stop and got off, as soon as they stepped off they saw giant monsters the size of mountains far off in the distance rampaging...

"that's the town I guess.." Lucy sighed

"Theres so many of them!" Coral cried

One after another more and more began to appear. It was like the monsters that Erza defeated in the grand magical games only, they were all the most powerful one. Lucy and coral ran towards the town and began to attack one. After several hours of struggle they finally managed to actually graze it... This was going to be tough.

"ICE MAKE: GIANT CAGE" shouted Coral

She tried to keep them contained in a cage but they just simply broke through it.

"Take over: Satan soul" Lucy shouted she transformed similarly to a creature like mirajanes, but Lucy's was much more powerful and fierce. Lucy dove at the monster and struck its face, the monster screeched as its face began to bleed.

"SATANS LIGHT" Lucy shouted

A beam of red light shot from Lucy's body and surrounded the monsters body, the monster was evaporating! The monster vanished and nothing was left of it. Coral stood there in awe as Lucy. Continued this on about half attackingthe monsters left and right until she finally ran out of energy, the town cheered on lucy and thanked both Coral and Lucy. They gave them a place to stay and asked where they were from, Chrome Angels.

"You're so strong Lu-chan!" Coral said in awe

"I can train you to be that strong to." Lucy said

"Really?" coral asked in surprise

"of course, but after we finish this mission. It won't be long." Lucy winked

They giggled and went to sleep. They woke up to a roofless room, there was a Sinibukaga standing above them.

"ICE MAKE: Reflective shield!" Coral shouted

A dome of ice soon replaced where the roof used to be, it was quick to form. The Sinibukaga kept trying to attack the shield but every time it did the attack reflected back on itself. It soon died from exhaustion. Lucy and Coral high fived at the sight of a tired monster.

**Time skip**

It had only been a week and Coral and Lucy were already back in the guild.

"You gave up already?" shouted the guild

Lucy and Coral laughed.

"No! We finished the mission" they both said simultaneously while waving their 4 million jewel around. Lucy picked up the new zodiac she had, Pisces and called it out.

"Hirake no tobirang! Pisces!" she shouted

Two giant fish appeared and bowed down to her.

"you now have all 12 keys, congratulations, would you like to make a contract?" they asked

"of course, so what days are you free?" Lucy replied

"Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays." They answered

Lucy wrote down all the information and thanked them. She suddenly. Noticed that all the guild had frozen, Coral was surprised at the guild too.

"y-you f-finished that m-mission in a week?!" Erupted the guild

Coral and Lucy were now embarrassed, a black hair figure with a cloak on appeared to be walking down stairs, soon a second figure also came down.

"So you're the new member?" they said in unison then glared at each other

"h-hai!" Lucy answered awkwardly

"You seem very powerful, a job like that would take me at least a few months..." said a green haired one

"umm, Thankyou..." Lucy said

"Well, I hope to see you at the GMG, Lucy Heartfilia..." the black haired one said eagerly.

They both walked towards Ciru and handed her a mission, she accepted it and they walked out of the guild together.

"That's Zeref and Kuruto. Rumor has it that they're brothers, they're really mysterious, they hardly ever talk." Ciru said

Lucy wondered whether that really was the 400 year old zeref or not..

"When did they join?" Lucy asked

"They joined when they were children, just like most of the other mages here." Coral answered.

"I see.." Lucy sighed in relief, it definitely wasnt him.

**Time skip to GMG**

It was finally time for the grand magical games, everyone was pumped up and excited! They entered all their Special class mages and were greeted by many other guilds... Including fairytail. Fairy tail had forgotten about Lucy. It had been only half a year too.

"Hi! We're team fairy tail, we won last year. We didn't see you last year though, who are you?" Natsu said happily

Everyone on Angels team was wearing cloak, Lucy signaled for them to take them off and they did, and so did Lucy.

"-Gasp- L-Lucy?" Gasped all of fairytail

Natsu tried running to hug her but Raven, the guild master came an intervened.

"yeah, it's me. I joined Chrome Angels, Fairy Tails enemy!" Lucy answered

"I've never heard of that guild" they said with teary eyes

Raven, Chrome Angels guild master walked up to Makarov.

"Im sure you know that I'm the grandson of Master Mavis, my grandparents had a rivalry between our two Guilds. But we never entered the GMG and we now decided to because we are powerful enough, because of Lucy." Raven stated proudly

"Lucy?!" Fairy tail said in surprise

"We'll be going now." raven said, leading away his team.

"don't underestimate them." makarov said

"but it's just lucy." fairy tail said

"Don't." makarov said seriously

The guild looked at master and wondered why he was so serious. Theres no way Lucy is THAT strong.. Is she?

Chrome Angels was now waiting in there hotel room and chatting when suddenly, but surely. The same air maze as last year appeared. They ran up the stairs and before any team had even fallen off Lucy cast an incantation and opened up a portal to the exit.

"Lead the way, show me the end, guidance of the stars! Portal Appear!" Lucy chanted

A link portal soon appeared and the team casually walked through leading them to the exit, they were first. Obviously. They waited with the pumpkin referee, he seemed pretty shocked at how fast they were, but the Angels just laughed. Soon, one by one the guilds came. Saber tooth , Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel and last Fairy Tail. The rankings appeared via Lacrima Screen and everyone was surprised as the new, unknown guild Chrome Angels was first.

The first day of the GMG was soon to start, the guilds were all given some time to rest and they were awoken by a large cannon firing. They were shown who was fighting who:

Fairy Tail vs Lamia Scale  
Natsu vs Lyon

Blue Pegasus vs Mermaid Heel  
Ichiya vs Milliana

Chrome Angels vs saber tooth  
Lucy vs Minerva

LET THE GAMES BEGIN - Kabo!

The first match was between Natsu and Lyon, a flame mage and ice mage, who would win? They walked into the arena, The arena errupted.

FAIRY TAIL, FAIRY TAIL, FAIRY TAIL

LAMIA SCALE LAMIA SCALE LAMIA SCALE

Lyon glared at Natsu who had thrown his hands up and was waving at the crowd.

"I'm gonna win this one" Lyon said tauntingly

"Like hell you will" Natsu retaliated

FIGHT!-Kabo..

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" Natsu shouted, his cheeks now puffed out, he blew fire directly at Lyon.

"Ice make! Vulture" Lyon said calmly while jumping out of the way. A giant vulture made of ice had suddenly above him, the bird swooped and threw its dart feathers at natsu. natsu jumped out of the way, or so he thought. The darts continued to follow him and shot right at his back. Natsu toppled onto the ground and shot straight back up.

"FIRE DRAGONS FI-" Natsu tried to shout but was interrupted by a sudden attack

"Ice make! Dragon!" Lyon shouted. A massive dragon made of ice appeared and flew down towards. Natsu, natsu tried jumping out of the way but every time he did the Dragon simply swerved back in his direction. Soon the dragon had gotten in range and blew a wave of icy cold wind at natsu, it froze him where he stood and allowed Lyon to take the victory.

"5 points to Lamia scale, kabo!" shouted the pumpkin headed referee

Natsu was taken to the kitchen to be thawed out.

"The next match it's Ichiya vs Milliana! Kabo!"

Milliana pounced out into the stadium in her sleazy cat outfit and Ichiya stood proudly waving his Parfum infront of himself.

"Fight Kabo!"

Milliana pounced at Ichiya and used her magic nullifying whip. Hibiki was suddenly bided by this orange rope and couldn't move, this didn't stop him from using his power Parfum though. He took out a small heart shaped container from his pocket and released its contents in front of his nose. His body suddenly became enlarged and his muscles grew with it as well. He punched Milliana out of the stadium and won this round.

"uhh... 10 points to Blue Pegasus kabo..."  
The crowd shuddered at the sight of Ichiya, not blue Pegasus though.

"You go Sir! Go Ichiya!"

"And the finally match of today, Lucy vs Minerva Kabo"

The crowd cheered for Minerva, they knew she would win. The crowd remembered how weak Lucy was last year in fairy tail, why would they pair her up with Minerva.

Saber tooth!  
The crowd screamed

"Hmph, why would they pair me up with such a weakling." Minerva hissed

"Same goes for you." Lucy smirked

"Hmph." Minerva gritted her teeth

"Lucys going to be hurt..." said the whole of fairy tail remembering last years Naval event...

"Like I said before... Don't underestimate Lucy..." makarov repeated

"Go Kabo!"

Minerva was powerful, she didn't say any words to cast spells, just the flick of her fingers. Minerva suddenly waved her hand at lucy and Lucy was hovering above the ground choking. Lucy didn't retaliate.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LU-CHAN!" Shouted Coral

Lucy decided this would be a silent battle, if Minerva wasnt going to use words than neither would she. Lucy pulled out her whip and wrapped it around minervas neck, she too was now choking and she soon let go of Lucy. Minerva ripped of the whip and flung Lucy on the ground using her gravity spell. Lucy thought about calling out libra but she was going to remain silent. Lucy waved her hands and a sword appeared. Lucy ran towards Minerva but Minerva dodged and when she opened he eyes to see Lucy she wasnt there. Lucy had teleported behind minerva and stabbed her. Minerva coughed up blood and fell on her hands and knees. Lucy waved her hands once more and a chained whip appeared, Lucy then continued on to wrap Minerva's body in chains and levitating her off the ground. Lucy's hand was suddenly surround with lighting and she zapped the metal chained around Minerva and it conducted through her body. Minerva was now unconscious and collapsed on the floor.

"Wow, kabo. What a way to end the day!"

"YAY LUCY" Shouted all of chrome Angels

Everybody else in the stadium was shocked. The weak girl from last year defeated minerva so easily... When Erza, the strongest woman in Fairy Tail, barley managed to defeat her... Fairy tails mouths were wide open and master was slightly surprised as well...

"Master? Is that really Lucy?" Gray asked

"Yes, yes it is... But she was holding back..." Makarov said in respect for her.

All of fairy tail stared wide eyed at their master. Holding back?!

Everyone in the crowd changed their signs and began to cheer for chrome angels, the guilds were still tying though.

Chrome Angels: 5p  
Blue pegasus:5p  
Lamia scale:5p  
Saner tooth:0p  
Fairytail:0p  
Mermaid heel:0p

All the other guilds were still in shock seeing Lucy defeat a such a powerful mage without even trying, it seemed as if she was still holding back though. They were eventually calmed down and Lucy was all the talk, between the guilds and the crowd. Chrome Angels went and celebrated at a pub and everyone went back to the hotel after getting drunk.

When Lucy woke up her face was snuggled comfortably on a man with pitch black hair over his shoulder

...

"KYAAAAAAA!" Lucy screamed

The man with black hair woke up and stared at Lucy.

"Good morning" he said cooly

"ZEREF?!" Screamed Lucy.


	4. Zeref?

"Zeref?!" Squealed Lucy

"Good morning!" Zeref said cooly

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" Lucy screamed

"Why are you getting so angry, you're the one who invited me." Zeref teased

Lucy's head began to throb, oh god... What have I done? She thought to her self...

"Don't worry, nothing happened. I helped you get home but you kept asking me to stay so I slept beside you." Zeref explained

"I-I... -sigh- Thankyou... But don't tell anyone that THIS ever happened, what ever THIS is." Lucy pleaded.

"Of course" Zeref winked

"Argh! Just get out!" Lucy shouted

Zeref casually walked out of the room like nothing happened and when the guild all met again for the second day he continued to act as If nothing had happened.

"-sigh- I'm never getting drunk again" lucy thought to herself

"welcome to the second day of the GMG! Today's game will involve a member from each team, the game today is called hidden. You must choose the participating member before hearing the rules of the game ~ Kabo!" announced the pumpkin

"i'll go." Said gray

"I will do you proud." Rufus from saber tooth said

"I as well" eve from blue Pegasus  
announced

"I'll go in for this one" lamia scales chelia said

"I'll go!" shouted Beth from mermaid heel

"This ones mine" Neje from Chrome Angels said full of confidence.

"Now that everyone has chosen their participants i would like all of them to step into the arena Kabo!"

Each member from the guild teams slowly walked inside the empty arena. Soon a ginormous magic circle appeared above the arena and a town formed around them, separating each member from their sights.

"This game is called hidden, and with that name is should be self explanatory that you should hide Kabo! The rules are as follows: hit a clone and lose a point, hit an opponent and gain a point Kabo!"

At this explanation many life size clones of each participant appeared and hid each member. You could only tell where the were if they were moving. The Lacrima screens were also having a hard time finding them.

"Time to play Kabo!" Announced the referee

A siren ran throughout the whole arena announcing the beginning of the game "hidden." Beth was turning left and right to try and find a moving opponent but no one near her was moving. She thought she heard movement and called out a vine to attack a clone and lost one point. Neje was stood frozen and waiting for someone to walk past him. Suddenly the temperature dropped... Eve... Neje used his puppet magic to make all of the clones breath. Every. Single. One.

Eve turned around to see a clone breathing and attacked it.

"Frost bite tornado!" Eve cried out, he suddenly realized that all the clones were breathing, he had lost one point. He released his weather magic because it had now been rendered useless. Rufus was waiting and watching everybody from the roof of the tower and memorizing all theirs spells. Chelia had some how gotten herself into a battle with Neje, she tried to attack him but to no avail.

"GOD SLAYER ROAR" She screamed

A heavy gust of wind blew towards Neje but it missed, Neje has used him puppet magic to turn her around and face her towards a crowd of clones. LAMIA SCALE LOST 9 points. Neje wasted no time to attack her from behind and saw her vanish to a different location.

Rufus and gray also had a showdown, just like last year. But this year Rufus was at an advantage.

"ICE MAKE: INFINITY" Gray called out

"Memory Make: Disturbed vision." Rufus said calmly.

The arena began to change, a town in ruins, a monster was rampaging through the town destroying everything in it's path. A young black haired boy was stuck under rubble, and Ur appeared. Suddenly the scene change and Ur was using her magic to seal Deliora forever, Gray was traumatized by this scene. He never thought he would have to live trough it again, on one side was a collapsed Lyon and on the other was Ur had her arms crossed over each other and soon her body was evaporated into the ice sealed around Deliora. Rufus attack gray gaining one point and laughed as he disappeared to a new area. The memory scene faded.

There was now 1 minute left on the clock and the scores were now as followed:

**_Score Board_**  
6 points - chrome angels  
4 points - blue Pegasus  
1 point - saber tooth  
-1 points - fairy tail  
-1 points - mermaid heel  
-4 points - lamia scale

Gray was now walking around trying to find some one to gain ground for the leader board, Neje was hiding while controlling a clone and pretending it was him. Soon Rufus came and attack the clone, he was surprised that he made a mistake and left himself open for an attack. Neje was about to attack him but Beth managed to get a vine from him fast enough to whip him, Rufus was teleported to a new location , mermaid heel has gained on point. Eve has walked into the battle ground and was then controlled by Neje, Neje knew they were winning and just wanted blue Pegasus to lose a few more. Neje moved eve towards gray and stood him there, gray hadn't noticed so eve took the chance to attack gray and teasingly thanked Neje. Neje was infuriated and used shadow magic to plunge eve into pitch black before he was finally teleported. ONE POINT FOR BLUE PEGASUS AND CHROME ANGELS.

A siren rang and the game was over. The town maze disappeared and so did all the clones, the crowd cheered for Chrome Angels.

The score now stood as:  
7 points - Chrome Angels  
5 points - blue Pegasus  
0 points - mermaid heel  
-2 points - fairy tail  
0 points - saber tooth  
-3 points - lamia scale

"And that's the end of "hidden" Kabo!"

The crowd was surprised that Fairy tail was so low down the list. Fairy tail had tried to redeem themselves today but it didn't turn out so well. Chrome Angels was very pleased with their results, steady 1st place.

"Ready for part 2 of day two Kabo?"

YEAHH~~~ Screamed the crowd

"The game is now a tag team game. Two members from each team will be chosen and put against the opposing team."

First tag team  
Mermaid heel vs Lamia scale  
Arania + Kagura vs Yuka + Toby

2nd tag team  
Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth  
Erza + Natsu vs Orga + Sting

3rd team Tag team  
Chrome Angels vs blue Pegasus  
Hibiki + Ren vs Zeref + Ikuto

Zeref? Whispers of his name travelled through the crowd.

"Dont worry everyone, it's not the evil Mage Zeref Kabo!" said the mascot

The crowd continued to talk about him and why was his name Zeref, he looked very similar to him too. Only... His eyes were gold...

"ok Kabo! First tag team match, Arania and Kagura vs yuka and Toby Kabo!" proclaimed the pumpkin.

The two tag teams stepped into the arena and let all the cheers step in. Yuka and Toby stand side by side staring down Arania and Kagura.

"Fight Kabo!" shouted the pumpkin

"WAVE SPHERE" Shouted yuka, his arm raised from his bottom left hip to be completely stretched out in front of him, a blue sphere started forming around Ariana and she was stuck. Kagura ran toward Yuka with her still sheathed sword and attacked him, yuka simply dodged and commanded Toby to stab Ariana while he had the chance. But before Toby reached the sphere with his paralysis nails Ariana had been released with kaguras gravity magic, Kagura had lifted Ariana out of the sphere.

"POISON WEB" Ariana shouted

A purple web appeared above Toby and pulled him to the ground, he was wriggling and trying to escape but the poisoned had seeped into his skin and paralysed him.

MERMAID HEEL!

YOU CAN DO IT LAMIA SCALE!  
Cheered the crowd.

"come on toby..." Lyon said

Toby was now out cold, Yuka cast another sphere around Kagura but her speed was too fast for him. She dodged and went to attack him, but he jumped back, he hadn't realized Ariana was behind him. Yuka had jumped into a web.

"Gravity max!" Kagura said cooly

A magic circle appeared and yuka was pushed flat against the ground. He tried getting up but the pressure was too strong, Ariana tied him down with her webs and cast a paralysis web over him. Mermaid heel had won!

"Lamia scale is down Kabo! 10 points to Mermaid heel Kabo!" announced the referee.

The crowd cheered for their teams and waited for the next match.

"Next is Fairy Tail vs Saber Tooth! Lets hope it was as good as it was last year Kabo!"

FAIRY TAIL  
Cheered the entire crowd, though they were losing they still knew fairy tail were powerful and could come out first in the end.

"Erza and natsu vs Orga and sting Kabo! Good luck, and go!"

"Requip, Gods Armour" erza cried  
Erza was surrounded by light, the light soon faded and revealed Erza to be wearing armour that resembled that of an angel. This armour was meant for god slayers, Orga, and she planned on using it against him.

"FIRE DRAGONGS WING ATTACK" Natsu shouted at he ran towards Stings.

In the podium was Lucy, she was standing and smirking at Erza and Natsu.

"Tch... As weak as ever" she thought to her self.

Two crescents of fire appeared and headed toward sting, sting jumped and counter attacked.

"Light dragons roar" He said  
He readied himself at Natsu and blew holy lights towards him, but before it hit him Erza came and sliced through it and repelled it back towards him. Which did nothing obviously. Erza than went back to Orga and summoned 30 holy swords and aimed them at Orga.

"LIGHTNING FIST" Orga screamed

His hands now surrounded with lighting he aimed and punched Erza, Erza simply dodged but the lightning came out of his fists and zapped her. Her body spasmed as the electricity flowed through her. Though her armour reduced the power by half it was still to muh for her. She tried to get back up but Sting had come and hit her with a concentrated holy roar.

"FIRE DRAGONS FIST" Natsu screamed aiming at Orga, sting came and intervened. Sting then continued to take advantage of Erza who was still on the ground, Orga and Sting both attacked her in a very petty fashion. Natsu kept trying protect her but was unable to enter the giant lightning sphere, similar to the wind wall that Erigor made. Orga kept torturing her with his lightning, every time she moved at all he would sent thousands of volts through her body. Everytine she tried to Requip sting used with holy light fist against her stomach. Erza eventually caved into the pain and couldn't take it anymore, she had collapsed. Natsu stood in shock, he continued to try and escape but was stuck in the sphere, Orga soon disbanded the sphere and dodged his immediate atrack.

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR" Natsu cried

He roared at Sting, the roar echoed through out the whole stadium. The flamed engulfed sting and he stoops frozen on the spot, sting was now on his hand and knees with his clothes all bent up.

"bastard..." he said

"LIGHT DRAGONS CLAW!"

"LIGHTNING GOD SLAYERS ROAR"

They both attacked at the same time and hit natsu, natsu took all the damage straight on.

"NATSU" happy cried

"FIRE DRAGONS WING ATTACK" Natsu gathered up the rest of his strength and managed to take out sting before collapsing him self.

"wow, not the results I was expecting Kabo! 10 points to Sabertooth Kabo!"

The crowd was silent for a moment then soon errupted with cheers for saber tooth.

SABERTOOH SABERTOOTH!

"all you all ready for the 3rd today kabo?!"

YEAH!~~~~~~~~  
Shouted the crowd

"CHROME ANGELS VS BLUE PEGASUS!"

Hibiki and Ren stepped out into the stadium and waved to all the girls.

KYAAAA~~~~  
They all squealed

Ikuto and zeref also walked out, Ikuto took off his hood. His green hair covered one eye and spike up at the top. He was very handsome, his pitch black eyes looked around and back to zeref. All the girls swooned over Ikuto and Hibiki and Ren felt jealous. Zeref was reluctant to take off his hood but eventually did. He was the splitting image of Zeref. The only difference was his eyes, many people in the crowded continued to question whether is was him or not but was re-reminded that it wasnt him.

"FIGHT START Kabo!"

"Magic Archive!" Hibiki cried he scanned through the minds of his opponents and found out what their magic was, Zerefs magic was dark magic and light magic... Ikutos was magic nullifier and time magic, he also requipped weapons. Ren began the attack by using his air magic to strike Zeref, but was immediate cut short when Ikuto nullified his attack. Hibiki used telepathy to tell Ren what to look out for. Zeref noticed that Hibiki wasn't very strong in fight and decided to aim for him first.

"Dark soul SCREAM" Zeref said  
Hibiki was seen holding hi hands over his ears as if he was trying to block out noise, the crowd didn't hear anything, only Hibiki did. The noise was like finger nails on a black board magnified by 1000 right next to your head. Hibiki could feel his head spinning, he felt dizzy and collapsed.

"tch, not very strong are you?" Zeref laughed

"don't be do full of yourself..." Ren said

"Requip, flaming chains" Ikuto requipped

He was now holding golden chains covered with flames. He threw them at Ren but they flew off back towards Ikuto, Ikuto was now wrapped in his own chains. He gritted his teeth, he was annoyed now.

"Heavenly lights sword!" Zeref said

Zeref was now surrounded by swords made of bright lights, it was hard to see what they actually looked like but you could just make out their shape. The were all aimed at Ren and before her could dodge Ikuto chained the distracted Ren and he was unable to move. The swords all hit Rens sides, he was bleeding all over. He coughed and spluttered with blooding dripping from his mouth. He tried getting back up but Ikuto kicked his stomach and requipped a mace.

"Ok, well that's another win for Chrome Angels Kabo! And that concludes day 2, tomorrow is a day off and be prepared for day three after Kabo!" the pumpkin announced

Ren was rushed to the emergency room because off all his wounds.

"Ren! Are you ok?" master bob asked

"Chrome...A...Angels, there much stronger than anything I've ever encountered... They were still holding back... I could feel it..." he gasped

"Who are they..." bob said to himself

Back to chrome Angels.  
"Good job every body!" raven said

"Lucy! Did you see me out there?" Ikuto asked

"Yeah, yeah, very cool Ikuto." Lucy replied

Lucy didn't know it but almost all the men in the guild had crushes on her. Just like back at fairy tail, she didn't know it either.

"Lucy! Come and drink with me!" Ikuto shouted

"Im not getting drunk this time..." Lucy remerred what had happened this morning... She turned red and tried to get rid of the thought.

Lucy hadnt noticed but zeref had snuck up behind her and he blew softly on her neck.

"KYAA~" Lucy cried

"HAHAHHAHAHAHA" laughed the guild.

The guild knew Zeref wasnt the type of person to like people but he seemed to have taken a liking to Lucy.

"LUCY!" Shouted coral while running towards lucy.

"Coral! ^^" Lucy said hugging Coral.

"We're winning, I'm so glad you joined our guild..." coral said

"You could have won with out me as well." Lucy said modestly

Suddenly zeref had snuck up behind her again and held held in his arms wedding style. She blushed and tried to hit his face but Zeref kept dodging, while the whole guild was laughing at the flustered Lucy the pub doors suddenly opened. It was Fairy Tail...

"Luce?" Natsu said staring at her being held by a man with black hair and golden eyes.

Lucy kicked zeref and stood herself back up..

"Ahem... What are you doing here?" Lucy asked as if nothing happened

"All the other pubs were full..." Gray said eyeing all the members of Chrome Angels

"Well I'm sure we can share, right everyone?" Said Ciru, very similarly to Mirajane.

Mirajane walked up to her and greeted her, they were basically twins. Soon Makarov and Master Raven were chatting and congratulating each other. Everyone was having a good time except Lucy, Lucy didn't want to see natsu and gray, they had abandoned her. Erza walked up to Lucy and stared at her, Lucy stated back.

"LUCY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" she cried, years pouring down her cheeks. She was soon joined by the entire guild of fairytail...

"I'm sorry everyone, I'm sorry I left. But I'm a Chrome Angel Mage now." Lucy said with tears trying to push themselves out

"Shes already an S-class Mage and could be an X-class Mage too!" Coral said, coral suddenly saw gray and froze.

"X-class?" gray said curiously

"Yeah, we have tests before you join our guild, we use the same machine to measure magic power as lasts years one. Lucy broke ours, but our one goes up to 2000 and to be an S-class you have to get above 900. Our master even thinks Lucy is stronger than him."

Fairy tail was surprised about this, they didn't realize how powerful Lucy actually was.

"FIGHT ME!" Natau shouted to Lucy

"tch.." lucy laughed

"Oi! I want to fight!" natsu said

"why would I bother fighting you.." Lucy grinned

Lucy noticed that Coral was still staring at gray and giggled. Lucy walked up to gray ad whispered something in his ear, his eyes widened as he was pushed towards coral.

"Gr-gray?" coral said

"C-coral? Yo-you're alive?" gray stuttered

"Yo-you're ..." tears were no flooding down her face and her face was buried in his chest.

"I thought Deliora... Everyone... Died..." gray whispered... His eyes were stinging but he didn't want to cry infront of fairy tail. The guild all smiled at the scene and a few were even tearing up.

"LUCY!" happy cried flying into her chest, happys tears were making her shirt wet and it was soon becoming see through. Lucy held happy in her hands and kissed his forehead.

"oh happy..." Lucy sighed

"we missed you Lucy" happy cried

All the men in the pub now had loos pouring from their nose and their faces were as Scarlett as Erzas hair. Lucy didn't notice that hair short was see through and she wasnt wearing a bra today. Wendy came to the rescue and brought a towel to help hide her exposed chest, erza helped Lucy change and smacked all the men who were still staring. Soon the towers clock rang for 12:00am and everyone left back to their hotel. Lucy was walking out of the pub when she felt a hand grab hers, she turned to see Zeref. His eyes stared deeply into Lucy's and suddenly her heart was beating faster and faster. He grabbed her shoulders and slowly pulled her onto his chest, he whispered something into her ear.

"I am the 400 year old Zeref, and I've come back for you... Luvyx." he whispered into her ear.

Lucy's eyes widened as she ears him say this.

"I've changed, I'm not the same corrupted zeref, give me a chance Luvyx." zeref pleaded

"how do you know my name" Lucy said pulling away.

"I'm an Oruphyx too Luvyx. I joined Chrome Angels hoping to find you, seeing as the original master, Gyorl, was also an Oruphyx." zeref assumed.

"Your are too?" Lucy asked

"Come back with me Luvyx..." Zeref said

He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her towards him. He kissed her and gently nibbled on her bottom lip, Lucy opened her mouth and kissed him back. Zeref moved him tongue inside her her mouth and then soon pulled away to catch their breath. He was now staring at her lustfully but knew it was wrong, he pulled her back in and kissed her deeply. She moaned as she knew her very first kissed had been taken away by someone who had tried to kill her. Her arm wrapped around his head she grippe his hair and zeref kissed down her neck and to her collar bone. Lucy pulled away and asked him to stop.

"I don't think we should be doing this..." Lucy said

"I know, but I want you Luvyx..." zeref pleaded

"you have to call me Lucy, lucy ok. I like you too zeref but this isn't right." Lucy said sadly as she walked out the pub door.

As she opened the door she saw that many members of the two guilds were still outside chatting, and by many I mean ALL of the members were still there! They hadn't even left yet. Lucy began walking out when zeref ran to her and pulled her around, he kissed her full on the lips and got many wide eyed gazes from fairy tail and Chrome Angels.

"Damn that luck bastard"  
"tch... I should've done that"  
"Oi! Get off her"  
"Luce!"

Several people cried, zeref had now kissed her in public... Lucy punched him across the street and many laughed at him, he frowned.

"rejected"  
"aww poor zeref"  
"Yay!"  
Many men said

Lucy laughed at the pouting zeref and ruffled his hair.

"Maybe next time" she winked

-  
Lucy is an Oruphyx! What is an Oruphyx you may ask... I'll explain next chapter :D  
Please review 3  
What do you think of Zeref X Lucy?


	5. Oruphyx

Lucy was sitting in her hotel room when she heard a knock on the door, I wonder who it was.

"Come in!" Lucy shouted towards the direction of the door.

The door handle turned and in walked in Ikuto.

"Hey Lucy" Ikuto said

"What do you want?" Lucy asked bluntly

"Ahhh~ don't be so cold to me Lucy! TT_TT, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go the the pool with me tomorrow!" Ikuto asked

"A d-date?" Lucy asked awkwardly

"if that's what you want" Ikuto winked

"... For safety measures I'm going to ask the guild to come." Lucy said

"Ehhhh!? Lucy!'" Ikuto whined

"See you there!" she giggled

Lucy turned Ikutos shoulder to turn him towards the door and push him out, Ikuto pouted as he was pushed out of the room. Lucy jumped back onto her bed and pulled her blanket I've her head. The memory of Zeref kissing her kept playing through her head.

"How did he know i was an Oruphyx... I didn't know zeref was one too... I thought I was the only one left..."

_**Flashback**_

"Mum!" shouted a small blonde hair girl

"Yes Luvyx?" The taller blonde haired woman replied

"I cut my finger!" the small blonde girl lifted her index finger and showed a small cut with blood dripping down to the wrist.

"Oh dear Luvyx! Here let me help you." The mother said, she picked up a small rectangular paper item and opened it to reveal a band-aid. She slowly and gently put it on Luvyxs cut and kissed it.

"Thankyou mum!" Luvyx said cheerfully." Luvyx suddenly stopped and her eyes widened, the taller blonde did the same. There was a low rumbling coming from from all around them, Suddenly a portal appeared and there were people suddenly coming through.

"Luvyx, hide!" Said the mother hiding her in a magic invisible box, the fear obviously showing in her voice. Luvyx was now hidden in a box and was shrouded with darkness, she couldn't see anything but could hear everything.

"What are you doing in this realm?" she heard her mother ask

"We are here to exterminate you, your race is too powerful to be allowed to live in this universe." a deep voiced man explained.

"-gasp- what do you plan on doing to me?" her voice was now quivering

"We have to kill you... These are orders from the magic council." the voice boomed

"We have done nothing to your race, we are not a threats to you." She tried to reason

"After the man Callef, we can't trust your race any more, we had a truce but you broke it." the man said solemnly

"That was just one, please don't harm us." The mother pleaded

"I'm sorry..." the man said in a hushed tone.

There was a moment of silence before the sound of a slice was heard. A small THUMP was heard soon after. The men walked away and Luvyx was still waiting in the box, she could hear the men's foot steps fading and peek out of the box. She saw that the room was empty, except for one person. One body. Her mothers.

"MUM!" She screamed

"Luvyx, I love you... Go- ugh- go, to Earthland... -sharp inhale- use the name -urgh- Lucy... Don't tell anyone you're an Oruphyx... -sharp inhale- I... Love you Lu-" her mother was holding onto the sword that had impaled her stomach, the blood was pouring into the once beige carpets.

"Mu- Mum don't die!" Luvyx screamed as she tried to heal her mother.

"HEAL! Please!" She screamed  
"Please don't leave me mum... I don't want to be alone... Don't... Don't leave me..." Luvyx said she she continue to wipe the relentless tears that streamed down her face. Luvyx continued to try and use her healing magic to heal her mother, but to no avail. It was too late for her.

"Mum, you promised to always be with me..." Luvyx whimpered...

Her mothers face slowly drained of its colour. Her chest soon slowly stopped rising up and down.

"Don't... Hate humans..." the mother managed to gasp, her eyes closed and her chest stopped altogether.

"MUM!" Luvyx cried out as loud as possible. She wept as she hugged her mothers lifeless body in her arms, suddenly there was a loud sound coming from downstairs and footsteps were rushing towards where Luvyx was kneeling. The door suddenly slammed open and there stood the man who murdered her mother. Luvyxs rage began to be unleashed, her aura had changed, from sadness to anger.

"You! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" The small blonde girl said.

"Sh-she bore an offspring?!" the man gasped his stomach churned as he realized he had killed someone's mother.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Luvyx screamed

"DEATH CURSE: TORTURED LIFE!" Luvyx shouted, a dark purple magic circle appeared on the mans chest, he began to wreath and squirm. He was being tortured, though you couldnt see it, he felt as if he was being stabbed through his chest and choked. His eyes widened as he realized that the girl meant for this torture to continue all his life. Luvyx ran and sat on the window sill, she turned around and glared at the man and jumped out. She held tightly onto the window sill and waited for the other men to arrive, she used a spell to conceal her from sight. Soon several men appeared and stared wide eyed at the man screaming on the ground, they saw a cursed magic circle and knew they had to go back soon to break the curse.

When they opened up the portal again Luvyx (Lucy) was right behind them. Lucy was concealed from sight with her magic and her anger was pent up at the men who had killed her mother, she held back she remembered her mothers wish. Suddenly Lucy was teleported into the human realm and was found by a man, the man picked her up and took her back to his mansion.

"Hello... What are you doing in the forest all alone little girl?" the man asked

"My name is Luv- Lucy... I got lost... I ran away from the people who killed my mum..." Lucy said with a lump in her throat, she tried to swallow it but it wouldn't go away.

"Oh... My name is Jude, I've always wanted a daughter name Lucy, my wife died a long time ago and wanted to name our daughter Lucy..." Jude said

"I... Can I be your daughter?" Lucy asked, thinking there was no where else for her to live."

"I would love to have you as a daughter" the man smiled a smile that warned her heart

"How old are you Lucy?"

"I'm 3" though she didn't act it she was only 3, in the Oruphyx realm people mature faster and live longer. But now she was in the human realm her life with be shortened.

"Wow, you act very mature" Jude laughed.

Years went by and Lucy continued to grow up in this world, though she doesn't now remember much from back then she does remember her mother. And that day. The day she lost everything.  
She eventually came to accept humans and act like one herself. She continued to live as if she was weak and just used her celestial magic. Never did he even once use her tue magic until now. And until now she never knew there were still Oruphyx alive... But if you think about it, it was Zerefs fault Lucy's mum was dead. How could Lucy forgive him for that?

_**Flash back end**_

Lucy's hands were in a fist, The sudden flash back of this memory angered her. Her fist was so tight that her nails were digging into we skins the the blood was dripping down her palm. She tried to clam herself down but remembered Callef, Called was the one the was at fault, if it weren't for his reckless rampage in Earthland her mother still would have been alive. Lucy wanted to find this man and kill him. But her mind soon wandered back to the kiss, the kiss with Zeref, her heart raced and her face flushed. She slapped her cheeks softly and told herself that it was wrong.

Lucy relaxed her body and tried to fall asleep but her mind kept wandering back and forth, one part of Lucy wanted Zeref to come back to her, the other wanted told her it was wrong to date such an evil Mage. He had even tried killing her 7 and a half years ago. But some part of her felt like a south sided magnet to a north ended magnet. Her heart ached as she thought about all this stuff, she sat back up on he bed and changed the blood splotched sheets and bandaged up her palms. She got a new blanket, a light blue one, and fixed her bed.

She fell asleep after an hour, give or take a few minutes. Lucy woke to the sound of knocking.

"Wake up Lucy!" Cried a petite voice.

"Ugh..." moaned Lucy

"It's coral! Master Raven rented an entire water amusement park for us!" Coral shouted with excitement. Lucy's ears perked at this statement.

"Hai! I'm coming!" Lucy shouted  
She quickly got dressed, she put on a black bikini. She put a short, thigh length dress ontop and walked out of the room with a beach bag. She walked out and saw a small purple haired girl with a pink one piece and black floaty tube around her waist.

"Let's go!" Shouted coral ecstatically

"Aww, you're so cute, ok. Let's go!" Lucy said happily  
They walked out of the hotel and down the streets to the water amusement parks. They reached the gates an we're welcome by guards, they were then greeted by the entire Chrome Guild, Ikuto tried running to hug Lucy but zeref kicked him away. The guild laughed at the two men arguing with each other, Lucy just dragged coral away with her to go play.

"Let's go!" Lucy said

"Hai!" Coral replied

Lucy dragged coral to a giant water slide and pushed her down the slide. When they reached the bottom they we splashed with another large bucket of water by Zeref. Zeref pulled Lucy away from coral and had a "Couples ride" with Lucy. Lucy turned scarlet as Zeref gripped his hands in hers, she tried to wriggle her fingers away from his grip but her would just tighten his grip everyone she did so. Lucy stared at Zeref who was sitting and smiling beside her, she blushed as she he stared back.

"You having fun?" zeref asked

"H-hai..." Lucy replied  
Zeref chuckled and wrapped his left arm over Lucy's shoulder, he kissed her cheek and watched as her face turned red. he laughed and unwrapped his arm, he put his hand back into hers and curled his fingers in between hers. Was Lucy falling for zeref? The indirect murderer of her race?

"Lucy, I think I've fallen for you." zeref whispered in her ear. Lucy got goosebumps from how seductive his tone sounded.

"Heh. You're not my type." Lucy chortled  
Zeref pouted and Lucy gave him a peck on the cheek with turned him 50 shades of red. Lucy laughed and was stated at by the Ikuto, his eyes were on fire. He glared at Zeref as if he had stolen something from him, which is how he probably felt like, and started a fight with him just like natsu and gray use to.

"DEATH MAGIC FREAK!"  
"Dr who, time freak!"  
"Can't choose life or death dumbass!"  
"Got himself in his own chains idiot!"

The guild laughed and Lucy went to sit back down beside Ciru.

"SooooOoo, did anything happen on that ride?" Ciru asked

"Pftt, as if. He not my type." Lucy scoffed

"Then want is your type?" Ciru asked curiously

"Im not telling you!" Lucy laughed

The rest of the guild got up and left to go play and relax, most of the men were at a bar talking about the women's bodies and half of the girls were either tanning or playing in the waters with a beach ball. Lucy did neither, she got up and went to have a water gun fight with Ciru and Coral. Of course Zeref and Ikuto tried to join in but Lucy just used her time magic to send them back to their original spots. Lucy, Ciru and Coral were now having a fignt with ginormous water guns, with the pressure of a hose on max. The guild gathered to watch, they each pumped the guns and began firing at each other.

"Eat this!" Ciru shouted shooting Lucy in the face with face the gun.

"balrggfgg... Ugh... You'll pay!" Lucy stared sinsterly at Ciru. Ciru jumped above her but coral was waiting for this and aimed at Ciru, accidentally hitting her joining top and having it fly off.

"Coral... You did it again.." Lucy sighed remembering the skirt accident.

"KYAAAAAA~" Ciru squealed hiding her now exposed breasts with her arms.

The men had nosebleeds and tried to look away. Tried.

Coral came back with a towel and made an ice room, so that people wouldn't be able to see her putting her bikini back on. The frosted room soon disappeared and Ciru stepped back out with her clothes back on and Coral bowing repeatedly. Lucy laughed and walked down to the pool side bar. Zeref walked past her and slip a note into her hand. It read:

Meet me behind the giant palm tree right now.  
Zeref

Lucy stated curiously and looked around to see if she could find a palmtree, she found one when she turned her head to the left. She got up and casually walked towards it, zeref was leaning against it with his hands behind his head.

"What is it?" Lucy asked coldly

"Ehh! So cold Lucy! I just wanted to you to know that im not Going to keep chasing you of you don't want me to, I just want you to know that I like you and I've changed. You know how I was an adult like I am now when was controlling acnolgia?" he asked

"yeah..." Lucy mumbled

"Well Im guessing you heard from other members that I joined when I was a child, and that is obviously not true." he explained

"Hmmm, how so?" Lucy asked

"Well, I just used my magic to put a memory of me into theirs so they would think I joined when i was a child, but have been a member for 2 years now and Master doesn't know either." he chuckled to himself

"I see, so is that all you wanted to say?" Lucy said turning around

"well yeah, I hope over time you come to feel the same way I do about you... Luvyx" he said

"Maybe over time zeref, I really don't know why you use your real name..." Lucy sighed

Zeref grabbed her hand ad gave her a peck on the lips, followed by a tomato faced Lucy slap and snickered at her. He walked back to where the guild was and order a drink, lucy walked back to Ciru and they talked about Lucy's past experience with fairy tail and what it was like there. Lucy told them it was fun but it was terrible hard to pay rent, what with all the rampaging and destruction. They all laughed and had a great time. The day was coming to an end and so was their free day of no battles. They all went and had dinner together and then went back to their room.

"Ahhh, what a great day!" Lucy sighed

"I can make it better!" Grinned Zeref behind her, Lucy was holding onto the door handle of her room when zeref suddenly turned her to face him.

"ugh, I thought you said you would stop" Lucy said in annoyance

"I can't keep myself away from you, I tried, I really tried" he said

"Chasing me wont make me fall for you zeref..." Lucy groaned  
Her grabbed her hips and pulled her toward him, her kissed and sucked around her neck ad collar bone making her turn Scarlett ad then asked if she wanted him now, she paused for a moment than slapped her cheeks softly.

"No, you need to stop doing that zeref!" Lucy screamed running into her room.

"She wants me" zeref said grinning to himself as he walked out. As she was doing so he saw Ikuto and asked hi what he was doing here. Ikuto turned red and ran away, he dropped something behind him. A bouquet. Zeref stared at the direction Ikuto had run off in, he didn't realize how much he actually liked Lucy. It was kind of like the situation between Loke and Lucy, even though Loke was a playboy he actually genuinely liked Lucy. Zeref suddenly felt a rivalry between him and Ikuto.

"Tch... Lucy would definitely choose me over playboy..." he said questionably

Ikuto had run out of breath running away from Zeref. His face was red, and it wasn't because he was hot from running. He felt stupid for trying to give Lucy a bouquet.

"Ugh... Lucy would never accept me... A playboy like me..." Ikuto sighed in defeat and slowly walked himself home. Lucy was sleeping quietly in her bed while Fairy Tail was still at a pub, like usual.

"ARGHH! How can we be coming 4th!" natsu shouted pulling his hair

"We're not doing very well this year..." Mirajane said

"Juvia thinks Chrome Angels is too strong" Juvia sighed

"They are a very powerful guild I admit, maybe even stronger than ours..." Makarov admitted

"No! We're the strongest guild!" natsu shouted.

"I never knew how powerful Lucy actually was..." erza said to herself

"To be able to defeat Minerva so easily, why would she let her torture her last year..." gray said

"She be found out soon at this rate..." Makarov whispered to himself. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy heard him saying this, dragon ears, and wondered what he meant.

"Why wouldn't Lucy use her real power at fairytail?" Levy asked sadly

"She probably never intended on using her true power at all until you all destroyed her faith.." Makarov explained

"I miss Lucy..." Happy said

"We all do" Erza said sadly

The guild moped and then Mirajane tried cheering everybody up by passing around drinks and it worked! They all eventually went back to their rooms and fell asleep.

It was 1:47 am and Lucy suddenly woke up... She couldn't sleep... She felt like an insomniac, so she decided to call out her celestial spirits to practice her magic. She managed to call out every single one. And they asked why they were all called out and Lucy just said.

"I'm bored."

They all frowned and were sent back by Lucy. Lucy spent the rest of the night thinking about the 13th key and wondered who had it right now... She called out Crux and asked him... Zzzzzzz... He's not asleep, he's searching.

"Opichius is. Currently unowned, he now resides in the celestial world until his key is found. It was lost after Yukino cut off her contract with it."

"Why did Yukino do that?"

"ZZZZZZZ" snored the Giant metal cross

"Yukino is no longer of this world..." He said solemnly

"oh... Well Thankyou Crux!" Lucy said as cheerfully as possible to hide her sadness of the loss of Yukino, they had become very close when the GMG ended last year. After the whole dragon festival turned out to be acnolgia coming to apologize and having transformed back into a human he still said nothing about the dragons and said zeref had disappeared. Yukino and Lucy lost contact after she moved to America, she said she was training to be a shadow Mage...

Lucy sat in her bed and lay her head down, her pillow soaked up most of the tears and she fell asleep on a drenched pillow. When she woke up she felt exhausted, she picked up her keys and got dressed. Every member from fairy tail had difficulty getting up because they had such a terrible hangover from last night. Lucy walked out of her hotel and me with her guild at the stands.

"Ready for day 3 Kabo!"  
The crowd cheered loudly and the day had been initiated.


	6. Update

Im sorry if my next chapter doesnt come out soon, i was kinda hoping the sad past of Lucy would keep you sustained for a while. But now since its term one the next 2 weeks are crammed with tests and assignments, ill update as soon as I can. GOMENESAI!~~~


	7. Lucy vs Gildarts

"Welcome to day 3 kabo!" screamed the pumpkin headed mascot

"GO CHROME ANGELS!" screamed half the crowd  
"Fairy tail! Fairy tail!" rallied the other half

"Today's game is called Naval Battle, each member from a team, preferably female, will battle it put in a magical water sphere! If you secure a spot in the last three you will secure a minimum of 5 points, 8 points and winner gets 10 points. Good luck kabo!"

"Ok, I know he said preferably female, but I haven't done anything in these games yet! And since my magic IS water magic I think I should go in..." Kuruto said pouting.

"Of course Kuruto!" Raven said smiling  
Kuruto was beaming, he finally got to do something.

The contenders all stood around the water sphere, the light shimmered through the ball and the crowd cheered like cicadas on a summers afternoon. Juvia, Kuruto, Minerva, Risley, chelia and Jenny. They all stood across from each other. All the girls were in bikinis, and the men in trunks. The first siren rang signaling the contenders to enter the sphere. Once they had all entered into the sphere the second siren echoed through the stadium signaling the start of the game.

"Juvia is sorry, but she must win for Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted as she put her wrists together and her palms facing towards Cheria.

"Water tornado!" Juvia shouted a cone shaped water object slowly appeared and began twirling and causing other opponents to be pushed out by the force, Cheria tried her best to hang on but landed on the ground in a mere 30 seconds. Minerva was standing above her grinning and waiting for all the weaklings to fall out by themselves. Juvia repeated the spell towards Risley and missed, Risley was now slim.

"Dont underestimate chubby girls" Risley shouted

"but Juvia thinks you are not chubby anymore..." Juvia said confusedly

"Lead weight, gravity force!" Risley shouted swiping her palm form her side towards the direction of juvias head. A medium sized orange magic circle appeared and there were rippled in the water, Juvia was being slowly pushed out by the immense amount of weight that was on her.

"Water lock!" Juvia shouted pointing her palm towards Risley, Risleys magic. Circle suddenly disappeared, and she was unable to move, suddenly Jenny came out of nowhere and pulled Juvia by her hair and kicked her out of the sphere. No magic at all, just brute force! Risley was no longer in her magic circle now though and she used her gravity magic to lift Jenny out.

"FEATHER WEIGHT GRAVITY" Risley shouted, Her hand slowly going up to the top of the sphere as Jenny was rising upwards as well, Risley, with a swift movement of her wrist, flicked Jenny out and gained many cheers for doing so. All that was left was Risley, minerva and Kuruto. Kuruto had been watching the entire time, he was neglected because he was the only male. Minerva on the other hand purposely avoided a fight to fight the strongest person. Kuruto suddenly swam towards Risley and put his palm together and faced them stretched out downwards.

"Oh holy Water, take my side, take out the rest and give me pride." he chanted with his eyes closed. The water began to shimmer, it was suddenly surrounded by hundreds of miniature magic circles. The water began to gather magic around the two other oponents. Risley was screaming in agony as the water was sending waves of electricity through her body. Minerva wreathed in pain as the temperature of the water continued to rise, she gasped as her body rolled around in pain. She stretched out her arm and cast a spell. A small wave appeared nullifying the magic is a small area around her, she placed her palm on her left side collar bone and breathed a sigh of relief.

Risley however was not do lucky. Risley had tried using her gravity magic to move Kuruto so he would get distracted but she was too weak to do it. Kuruto eventually just gently dropped her out of the naval and then there was two. Minerva eyed Kuruto, she glared at him and anger welled up inside her. She stretched out her arm and hand towards Kuruto and the water began to boil around him. Similar to the spell he had used, this was the only water effective spell she had. Kuruto laughed and formed a small separate water sphere around him, he cast his own spell.

"Poseidon, lend me your trident, lend me the power that you hold." he chanted, a giant golden trident appeared in his hand. He gripped it with both his hands and jabbed it at Minerva, she was distracted by what had just happened was was now attached to the three sharp points of the trident. Her blood slowly creeping through the water like a snake across a desert plain. Kuruto felt kind of sad to see her in pain so he healed her using his "water aid" spell and slowly took her out of the naval. All the girls in the audience swooned over him, he was handsome AND a gentlemen.

"Time over Kabo!"

The buzzer went of and the crowd went wild.

CHROME ANGELS CHROME ANGELS!

"10 points to Chrome Angels, 8 points to Sabertooth and 5 to Mermaid Heel! Kabo!"

"WOOOOOOOH" burst the crowd.

The Lacrima screened suddenly appeared revealing the scores

Chrome Angels - 27  
Sabertooth - 18  
Lamia Scale - 7  
Mermaid Heel - 5  
Blue pegasus - 5  
Fairy Tail - -1

The crowd was shocked that Fairy Tail was last. What was going on!

"TRY YOUR BEST NEXT TIME FAIRY TAIL" Romeo screamed from the sidelined. Fairytail began cheering and the crowd joined in with them.

"Since the Water Naval match took such a long time, we will have a special match between the first place and last place guilds, Kabo! That means a member from Chrome Angels will be going against a member for Fairy Tail Kabo!"

This messages beckoned a long series of cheered to escape from the crowd.

"YOU CAN DO IT FAIRY TAIL!"  
"STAY IN THERE CHROME ANGELS!"

Fairy tail and Chrome Angels stared at each other from their areas, they glared and sneered. Lucy grinned with the edges of her mouth touching the each of her ears. She had been waiting for this for a VERY long time.

"I'm going, I'm DEFINITELY going." Lucy grinned

"Of course Lucy, I was expecting you to." raven smiled

"I'm going for this, to help you weaklings rise to the top..." a deep voice said

"huh?" fairy tail mumbled while turning around to see who the owner of the voice was. They gasped and their faces lot up as they saw Gildarts smiling at all of them.

"GO GILDARTS!" Fairy tail screamed.

"You're not part of the team Gildarts, you can go." master sighed

"fine..." Gildarts mumbled, he walked up towards natsu and punched him in the gut making him collapse. Natsus hands flung onto his arms, his knees bent forwards and his face fell flat on the floor.

"Uh-oh, a member from the team is unable to fight~" Gildarts smirked

"Ugh... Gil-da..." natsu groaned

Gildarts jumped over the ledge into the arena and the crowd cheered at the fairy tail member who was ready to fight. Fairy tail laughed at cheered, they were DEFINITELY going to win now. Lucy jumped over the ledge and slowly drifted down, she held down her skirt so it wouldnt reveal her panties. This caused several nosebleeds in the crowd.

"Lucy?!" Gildarts had missed everything that had happened recently, he didn't even know lucy left.

"Hey Gildy!" Lucy giggled

"Wh-why are you over there?!" He asked

"I left! Fairy tail abandoned me, so I joined a kinder and better guild." Lucy said coldly.

"Huh?! Wh... I can't fight you..." Gildarts whimpered

"I can beat you Gildarts, you can barely compare to my powers." Lucy smirked

"We'll see about that." he grinned.

Gildarts slowly strode towards Lucy and placed his arm on her, his destruction power should have rendered we unconscious but Lucy just stop there. His eyes widened and wondered what happened. He released all his magic energy to perhaps overwhelm her but she stood there like a statue. She laughed and raised her arm. Clouds began to form above Gildarts and thunder began rumbling through the whole stadium, a magnificent golden lightning lot appeared and struck Gildarts.

"Weather magic..." the crowd whispered  
"That's lost and forbidden magic, it has been lost for thousands of years now..." these whispers spread through the crowd very quickly, many stared at Lucy in awe.

"Weather magic?" Gildarts said with his left eyebrow raised.

"What's it to ya!" Lucy smiled

Lucy bent down and pressed her palm to the ground. The earth began to reverberate and the stadium began to shake. EARTHQUAKE! Gildarts tried to stay steady on his feet but stumbled onto the ground, his hands made contact with the ground and opened up a hole in the ground. He fell right through it and Lucy used this chance for an attack.

"Magma Core!" She shouted

The hole he had fallen in was now filled with hot boiling Magna and Gildarts was being burnt to a crisp. He tried heron up but the fire was too intense. Lucy pulled him out with Air magic and then struck him with swords.

"Frozen Queens Dress!" Lucy shouted.

Lucy's outfit disappeared and her clothes were now replaced with sparkling pale blue armour, she had wings on her armour with feathers similar to icicles. Her armour looked like it was made of ice but it wasn't, it was solid titanium.

"Frozen Blades"

A few dozen blades soon appeared and were directed at the Gildarts who was trying to climb out of the magma. Lucy flew the blades at Gildarts but they didn't hit Gildarts. It hit the magma an cooled it down turning it to stone. Gildarts simply broke out of the stone but he couldn't move his left leg because his false leg had been melted off. This is what Lucy counted on. Gildarts frowned and soon his body was being covered in freezing ice. His skin began to sting as the freezing ice crept over every part of him, his skin began to turn blue and he then simply broke off the ice. Lucy put him into a water lock, and he couldn't break that. It was similar to Juvias only MUCH more powerful. If it were like Juvias then it would be very easy to break.

Gildarts was now collapsed in the water lock.

"G-Gildarts!" Fairy tail screamed.

"How is that p-possible..." Erza stuttered

"I'm not the same Lucy any more fairy tail!" Lucy screamed waving back at her own guild and they smiled and cheered her on.

"Sugoi Kabo! What an amazing battle, I thought Gildarts was one of the most powerful mages Kabo... W-well 10 points to Chrome Angels!"

"Go Lucy!" coral crowd

"Gildarts used to be my idol..." Ikuto sighed

"Well, I beat up your idol " Lucy giggled

" -sigh- " Ikuto sighed staring at Lucy in awe.

"What an amazing day! Day 4 Kabo?!" The pumpkin shouted

Gildarts was now in the infirmary with a single leg left and many burns and charred skin areas.

"I-is she an Oru-"

"Yes, Gildarts. She is..." Master said

"But they're all dead." Gildarts said in shock

"No, there are some left." master said

"they're really are powerful huh?" Gildarts smiled while his eyes slowly closed for him to sleep.

_  
PLEASE REVIEW

So? What do you think? It's probably  
not that good but I've had a lot of things on lately, my tests and assignments have been piling up... Sorry!


	8. The End

"Why?!" Lucy shouted

"I had to! We never would have met otherwise..." Zeref reasoned

"Why would you hurt lisanna just to get me to join Chrome Angels!?" Lucy screamed

"B-but it all worked out in the end..." Zeref said confused

"Ugh! I hate you! How the hell did you even use Gemini?" Lucy said angrily

"I know a guy who can mimic celestial keys if they have been brought to him previously..." Zeref said

"Ugh... You're such an annoying idiot!" Lucy said angrily

"What's in the past is the past, let's move on." Zeref said calmly.

"You hurt my old Nakama and made the other show their true colours... Its probably better for us all.." Lucy sighed

"Well, since we're telling secrets. I might as well say, I let monster loose In a town and now that town hates wizards and it's because of me..." he said honestly

"That. Was. You?" Lucy grumbled frustratedly

"You been there?"

"I've been there alright..." Lucy said glaring at zeref.

"Also, I REALLY do like you Luvyx, I want to keep our race to continue, but I want you to actually love me." He said with his face red

Lucy blushed.

"Right now, I prefer Ikuto over you!" Lucy said in an annoyed tone.

"Ehh!" Zeref pouted

Suddenly a green haired boy peered passed a door and smirked.

"You called Lucy?" Ikuto smiled

"Ah!" Lucy squealed  
"You didn't hear anything did you?" Lucy asked

"Only that you want ME, not zeref..." He winked.

Lucy turned scarlet and punched both Zeref and Ikuto out of her bathroom. She took off her towel that had covered her body and put on her guilds team outfit ready for day 5.  
-2 hours later-  
"Day 5 Kabo! Ready for the last day of the GMG?!" Announced a short pumpkin headed man

"HYEAHHH" Wailed the crowd

"This day will consist of an arena guild team match Kabo!"

The arena suddenly changed into a large area with many different biomes, forest, lakes, caves and ruins. The teams from each guild were preparing for their fight. The last fight of the grand magical games. It was clear to everyone that Chrome Angels were going to win.  
Each team from the guild were preparing for their battle and revving up for their battles.

"Feelin' Spiffy?!" Milliana cheered on while her team was training.

"We have a whole afternoon for to train, the match starts at 6pm" Kagura said.

Fairy Tails team were training as well. They were at a beach and began training and sparring with each other. Sabertooth were having their own matches and the losers were given punishments. Lamia scale and blue Pegasus were training with each other while chrome Angels weren't training at all.

"This day is sooooo boring" Lucy sighed

"We should go out" Raven said to the guild

"Yeah!" The guild cheered

Chrome Angels walked around the town and went shopping. People who were there for the battle were watching them and wondering why they weren't off training like the other guilds. Were they that sure about their win?

"Do you feel that?" Ikuto said as he abruptly stopped walking

"What is it?" The Angels said in unison

"I can feel an immense power... I-it's coming from the castle..." Ikuto said worriedly

"I can feel it too!" Raven said shocked

One by one each member began to sense the magic that was being emitted from the castle. Suddenly a black shadowed appeared in front of them on the ground.

"Huh?!" Kuruto said confused

"What is it?" Lucy said surprised

The shadow began to mold and move. A large lump became apparent and a mans head appeared and soon his body.

"Who are you?" Neje asked

"Me? My name is rogue, I'm from the future though." The apparent future rogue answered

"Rogue?!" coral shouted is shock

"Yes, I have a request for you all... You're answer will determine the fate of humanity." Rogue said.

"F-fate of h-humanity?" Raven asked in a worried tone.

"I came back to ask you, to stop anyone who tried to close the gate... The dragons must come through..." Rogue said calmly

"Dragons? And why do you look different?" Raven asked

"I killed sting..." rogue said calmly

"K-killed sting?!" Lucy shouted

"He was trying to become like acnolgia, he was killing dragons, so I killed him... Now back on topic... Yes, the gate at the castle is a gateway to 400 years ago and the dragon will come out through it." rogue explained with an emotionless expression

"But the dragons would kill us all!" the Angels shouted

"if that is your answer, then our fate is sealed." rogue said as we turned around

"I-i dont understand?! What is going on?!" Lucy shouted

"The dragons must come through because if they do not, we will all be doomed. In my future, present, the dragons rule Earthland because the gate was closed. The first few dragons will indefinitely pass, but the gate was closed before the other (good) dragons came through. Because of that or destined paths were threw onto the doomed path. I believe that if we keep the gate open, there will be more survivors. Right now there is only 1/4 of humanity left, where as I suspect if the gate is kept open then 3/4 will remain." Rogue explained

"Only 3/4?!" Lucy said startled.

"Some will meet the same fate, but some will live rather than suffer. Maybe on the path you take, humans and dragons will live in harmony." Rogue prayed

A large creaking could be heard from the castle.

"Choose! Hurry!" Rogue shouted with his eyes full of hope, before turning into a shadow and disappearing.

"We will let it open!" Zeref shouted

"B-but!" Neje reasoned

"Zeref is right..." raven said

"Of course, if master says so..." Neje said felling dejected.

There was a sudden roar from the castle and Chrome Angels rushed to the gate.

"We must hurry! Before someone tries to close it!" Zeref shouted as he sprinted towards the gate.

"I-I miscalculated?!" the princess stuttered

"We must close it!" Wendy shouted

"How?!" Charla screamed

The guards all tried going to the lever but to no avail, the dragon was too powerful!

"What can we do?!" Wendy screamed

Suddenly chrome angels showed up behind fairy tail.

"Keep it open!" they shouted

"The dragons will kill us all!" Fairy tail shouted

"EVERYONE WILL BE DEAD IF IT'S CLOSED!" Lucy shouted

❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌  
I remember that day, its as clear as the scales on Bayruu. My dragon...  
❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌

Wendy's eyes widened at Lucy.

"What do you mean?!" Wendy shouted

"Someone here is going to try close the gate!" Kuruto shouted

They all stood gripping the ground with their feet as tightly as possible, with their arms in front of their eyes, shielding them from dust and debris. The dragon flew over their heads and began rampaging the town.

"We can't let this continue!" The princess shouted

She ran towards the lever but was stopped by Lucy.

"I can't let you do that princess, I don't care for titles, I can't let you endanger Earthland for the second time." Lucy said

The princess stood were staring at her but pushed past her and grabbed the lever.

"KARYUU NO HOUKO" Lucy shouted

Fire came from her mouth and sealed the princess.

"PRINCESS!" the guards all shouted

The princesses' clothes were all burnt up and her body was scorched.

"The gate must be closed!" she shouted

"You don't understand!" Lucy shouted

"We'll all be dead if it's not closed!" The princess said.

One by one, more and more dragons continued to fly out of the gate. Destroying everything in its path.

"Hirake no tobirang, Taurus!" Lucy shouted

"Mooo! I love seeing your nice body Lucy!"

"hai hai... Keep everyone away from the lever!" she commanded

"Hai!" Taurus said

The princess backed off from Taurus and tried to find a reason as to why Lucy was denying he the right to close the gate. Why would everyone die if the gate was closed!?

❌❌❌❌❌❌❌  
_We had made the wrong decision..._  
_It should have been closed_  
❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌

"Arghh!" a blood curdling scream was heard to Lucy's left.

Wendy was collapsed on the floor Ina pool of her own blood.

"WENDY!" Lucy shouted

Lucy ran to Wendy as tried healing her, Lucy was never good at healing people when her emotions were out of hand.  
Soon all 10 000 dragons were flying around fiore. The gate stopped shining and Chrome Angels were soon to regret their decision.

❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌  
_It's been ten years since then... Thankyou... Thankyou Luvyx..._  
❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌

"N-nothing's changed?!" Rogue shouted

The course of their future was to go on the same path as it had gone before for rogue.

"Why hasn't anything changed?!" rogue shouted grabbing his hair

"we will still go on the same path as you?!" Lucy shouted at rogue.

"I'm sorry... The future has changed in a single aspect... Our demise will arrive sooner..." rogue said sorrowfully.

"s-sooner?!" Everyone stuttered

Many people fell to their needs and began hyperventilating, trying to comprehend what was going on...

"I-I caused this..." Lucy said

"I can stop it!" Lucy shouted

"You can't doing ANYTHING!" Zeref shouted, knowing what she was going to do.

Lucy stood in front of the gate and began chanting a spell, he golden hair flew and swayed upwards and her magic energy began to release.

Hiraki troi glurie pretique  
Marudo fusoda likuo risento  
Phuxi saruge fulano wizue  
Cirutyx saina naruga chaiplu  
dihagu erux kaite magei shoqu

A VERY large white magic circle appeared above Lucy... The immense amount of magic caught the attention of the dragons, they began to swoop at her as they realized what she was doing.

❌❌❌❌❌❌  
_Thankyou_  
❌❌❌❌❌❌

Zeref began crying but no one knew why, well, not NO ONE.

Lucy's body became engulfed with light and all the dragons were going back into the gate, all the damage in the town was returning back to normal and everyone was teleporting to different places... Lucy's body began to disintegrate and then disappeared. A sacrifice at the opening of the gate would make the gate not able to be used again.

"WE'RE JOINING IN THE GRAND MAGICAL GAMES THIS YEAR!" The master of Chrome Angels announced

The whole guild cheered and clicked their glasses together.

"All S and X class mages are to participate!" Raven announced

The S and X class members started to walk downt the spiral stair case, all but one.

"Zeref, what's wrong?" Kuruto asked

Zeref had tears streaming from his eyes, he was probably the only one left on earth who remembered her.

"Come on, cheer up!" The guild shouted

Zeref wiped away his years and promised he would win for her. Only a powerful Mage, and Oruphyx could perform that spell. Even I wouldn't be able to. She saved Earthland and no one remembers her, only me. The last Oruphyx on earth.

-at fairytail-  
They were all partying and preparing for the grand magical games when a man suddenly walked in. His orange ruffled hair and cape swayed with the wind.

"GILDARTS!" The guild roared.

Gildarts scanned the room and noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Lucy?" He asked puzzled

"Lucy?" the guild replied

"Who's Lucy" Natsu asked

"... No way... Don't tell me she..." Gildarts said wide eyed.

"Seriously? Who is this Lucy?" Natsu asked curiously

"She can do such a powerful spell, to think that another one was with us this whole time...I though it was just a rumour but... Even so, it takes years of practice for a spell like that... Layla never even had a child..." Gildarts though to himself

"Who are you really, Lucy..." Gildarts thought to himself.

-  
The end!

Can you guess what Gildarts is? Ha! Please review! Tell me what you think... Lucy saved all of Earthland, how selfless right? I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic! I hope you all read my future ones!


End file.
